1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs).
2. Description of the Related Art
GFCIs are well known electrical devices in common use today. They are often used to help protect against electrical shock due to ground fault conditions. A GFCI is basically a differential current detector operative to trip a contact mechanism when a certain amount of unbalanced current is detected between the phase wire and the neutral wire of an alternating current (AC) electrical power line. A typical GFCI includes electrical components such as transformers, a relay and circuitry for detecting a ground fault condition which make it difficult to incorporate into various GFCI configurations. It would be desirable to have a compact GFCI module capable of being incorporated within various GFCI configurations.